ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb (series)/Episodes
0. A brief description of the series narrated by Gai Kurenai. During the whole episode, Gai briefs in through the series' casts and story, before he moves on to Ultraman Orb's first three forms: Spacium Zeperion, Burnmite and Hurricane Slash by reviewing the Ultra Warriors used for each forms, while viewing through the Ultra Series' past media, including an original scene of Jack fighting against Alien Nackle. The whole episode ended with scenes of future episodes and Ultraman Orb's new form while the show's main opening song played. 1. A monster appears in the city where the SSP live, 3 friends who own a website about the supernatural. They attempt to record the creature wreaking havoc and causing tornadoes across the city, while Ultraman Orb, in disguise as Gai, appears to defeat the monster and save the city. Maga-Zetton, Maga-Basser 2. Buildings start sinking into the ground, so the SSP investigate the pattern of what buildings are sinking and discover that it's the cause of Maga-Grand King. Maga-Grand King 3. The water around the area starts to smell and showers, swimming pools and bathhouses are all closed. The SSP decide to investigate what has happened to the water and if it's the cause of another monster. Maga-Jappa 4. The temperature is increased greatly as a kaiju in the shape of the sun heats up the area. Ultraman Orb pushes it into space as a temporary solution, but he runs out of energy and is badly injured. While he is injured, the SSP look for a way to defeat the enemy. Maga-Pandon 5. Naomi gets a call from a civilian who claims to be chasing an alien. After following her, it turns out be a trap and the civilian was an Alien Zetton in disguise, who calls himself Maddock. He is hiding Hyper Zetton in a building. Gai hearing the message sent to Jetta about the civilian, uses the location data on her phone to find her and rushes to save Naomi. Alien Zetton Maddock, Hyper Zetton (Death Scythe) 6. The SSP hears that there was a UFO sighting at a forest, that supposedly no one ever escapes from and is also haunted by a ghost. Alien Nackle Nagus, Aribunta, Alien Metron Tarude 7. A woman has prophetic dreams of the monsters that Ultraman Orb fights and always dreams of the one that will appear the next day. One day, she dreams that Ultraman Orb will lose his next battle and believes that there is no way to change fate, but can Gai change her mind? Hoe 8. All the fish in the area are sold out and the SSP speculate there is a creature eating all of the fish. Meanwhile, a man hides two Ragon in his shop and protects them from the public. Ragon, Gubila 9. Don Nostra of the Planet Invasion Union sends Alien Babarue to earth, with the plan the humans' trust by disguising as Ultraman Orb and destroying buildings, but their plan is ruined when a monster interrupts them, making the Fake Orb defeat the monster, and things go more arwy as Jetta finds him and thinks he is Orb's secret identity. Alien Nackle Nagus, Alien Babarue, Telesdon 10. In exchange for Don Nostra's prized possession, the rare Ultraman Belial card, Juggler makes his last offer to defeat Ultraman Orb. However, he double-crosses Juggler and sends Alien Nackle to kill him. Alien Nackle Nagus, Alien Mefilas Nostra, Black King 11. Naomi asks Gai to accompany her to meet her mother, but their meeting is ruined when Juggler is revealed to be alive and explains his new plan, now that he possesses all the king demon beasts and the Ultraman Belial card. Maga-Orochi 12. With Ultraman Orb defeated, and his cards stolen, Maga-Orochi rages through the city, destroying everything. With the help of the Princess Tamaruya, Gai gets two new cards he can use, the Zoffy card and the Ultraman Belial card, but will Gai really use the power of the dark card to win? Maga-Orochi 13. The SSP clean up their office and talk about their previous adventures and encounters with Ultraman Orb and the various monsters and aliens. Alien Metron Tarude 14. The SSP help out a group of workers who are working on springs that are used to build the VTL's machinery, when suddenly an enormous robotic dragon appears from a portal in the sky. The SSP name it Galactron. It awakens and brings mass destruction, claiming that it's purpose is for justice for the Earth. Galactron 15. Gai is unable to stop Galactron and save Naomi. In order to finally stop the rampage of Galactron, he makes the decision to use the Thunder Breaster again, but at what cost? Galactron 16. Gai feels guilty for almost killng Naomi, and his confidence as a Ultra warrior is ruined. Juggler, taking advantage of this, creates an even stronger threat. Gai cannot win without Thunder Breastar's power, but will he really use its dark power again? Zeppandon 17. Ultraman Orb can't keep up with Zeppandon, even with the use of Thunder Breaster, but Naomi has given Gai new hope and the courage to believe in himself, returning his orignal form, Orb Origin! Zeppandon 18. Bemular (Empowered), Alien Shaplay, Alien Zelan 19. Renki (Crimson Lotus Knight) 20. Alien Metron Tarude (Round Launcher) 21. Hyper Zetton Deathsycthe Category:Episode Lists Category:List Category:Episode Guides